Tell Her
by GrazW
Summary: RL SHIPPING KLAXON: If you don't like just don't read :) Andy is cursing himself as he and Danai have their first argument, will Danai let him make it up to her? Rated M even though it doesn't start off that way...
1. Chapter 1

"You sure you're not coming out tonight" Norman pleaded as he and Andy walked towards their cars.

"No dude, I'm so tired" Andy could barely even keep his eyes open as he finished his third coffee that day. At the end of another 13 hour day he didn't know where Norman got his energy from. "Besides, I actually have to work tomorrow!"

"Danai is coming, she has work tomorrow..." The trademark Reedus grin filled his face. Andy didn't respond, he just smiled coyly. Him and Danai had been keeping their blossoming relationship under wraps the past few weeks, but quite a few of the cast and crew had started to work out that something was going on.

"Suit yourself" Norman mock-sulked "give me a chance to make some new friends who don't sneak off to their trailer for a quickie every lunch time."

"Get out of here!" Andy was laughing now.

"Ok see you next week, man." They hugged goodbye and got in their cars. Andy was looking forward to getting home and going straight to bed.

...

He was just about to get into bed when his phone buzzed. It was Danai.

 _"Hey. Miss you tonight"_

He sat down on the bed smiling.

 _"You too, you having a nice time?"_

 _"Yeah it's fun, the band is good. Norman said to tell you he loves you."_

 _"Tell him 'fuck you.'"_

 _"You boys! Lol. What you up to?"_

 _"Just going to bed, wishing you were here ;-)"_

 _"You don't mean that, you'll be asleep within 5 minutes I bet."_

 _"You're right, I will."_

 _"Ok baby I'll leave you to sleep. Night night."_

 _"See you tomorrow, can't wait! Night x"_

He set his phone down on the bedside table, smiling at her still thinking of him while she was out having fun. Danai was right, as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

...

The next morning, Andy walked into the make up trailer to the sound of giggles. Danai, Lauren and Christian were all there already looking remarkably fresh faced considering they'd been out the night before.

"Hey guys! Good night last night?" He said as he sat down in the chair to get his face decorated with blood and dirt.

"Yeah, ask Danai! She definitely had a good night?" Laughed Lauren. Andy looked at her quizzically.

"Guys stop it! I told you he's just a guy I met filming Black Panther!" Danai was looking at Andy now, he hoped his face wasn't conveying the feeling he'd just been punched in the stomach. He hoped he was giving her a nonchalant smile, in truth it felt more like a grimace.

"Oh really?" His mouth was so dry he could barely get the words out. They had never said they were exclusive, but he didn't think they had to. Why did he feel angry at her? He always prided himself on not being a jealous person, he knew he didn't have the full story, he knew it was probably nothing... _Why couldn't he breathe?_

"He's gay!" Danai let out with a cackle. "He lives by me! We shared a cab home! He went to the house where he lives, with his HUSBAND!"

"So you keep saying, but the way you were dancing...I'm not sure!" Christian chimed in now, mimicking the alleged dance moves. Danai laughed it off but didn't say anything more about it.

Andy tried to focus all his energy into arranging his face into a neutral expression, though he normally avoided looking in the mirror he stared straight ahead. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Danai was looking at him with raised eyebrows. He could hear Lauren and Christian move onto another topic of conversation, he felt rude not chatting to Kerry who was doing his make up. He didn't trust himself to speak, still unsure why he felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"Ok you're good to go" said the voice behind him. He had 20 minutes at least til he needed to be on set, normally he would stick around and chat, but he decided to head back to his trailer.

"HEY!" Came her voice behind him, he stopped but didn't turn round. Danai was running to catch up with him. He was not as good an actor as he thought, she clearly knew something was up. And, he noted as she finally caught up with him, she didn't look impressed.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" She was giving him a chance to explain himself.

"What?" He tried to buy himself more time, tried to arrange his thoughts to avoid a confrontation.

"You saying about two words to me! You clamming up and going weird when we were talking about Eric! You not making eye contact with me! You rushing out the make up trailer when the blood wasn't even dry on your face!"

"It's nothing I just... Didn't know you were meeting a friend last night." He knew it was wrong as soon as he said it, he knew how stupid it sounded, he knew it wasn't even what he wanted to say.

"Do I need permission from you to meet up with people now?"

"Not at all...It's just..." He trailed off. "I just thought you'd hooked up with someone that's all..." _Why couldn't he just stop talking._

"You don't trust me?! Andy he's gay, and even if he wasn't..."

"I know...I know..." They were at the door of her trailer now, it was clear he wasn't going to be invited in. He stayed at the bottom of the steps "can we talk about this later?"

"I think you've said all you need to. I didn't think you were like this Andy." She went into her trailer and closed the door.

He stayed at the bottom of the steps, looking at her closed door. " _I didn't either"_ he thought.

...

The rest of the day was a blur. Rick and Michonne talked a lot, Danai and Andy did not. After each scene she would start up conversations with someone else, never excluding him, but never looking at him if he joined in. There were none of the usual smiles she would give him, no playful banter in between scenes. Nothing to suggest they were anything more than casual colleagues. Andy cursed himself, the feeling like he'd been punched in the stomach had been there since the morning and now felt like he was carrying a lead weight around.

There was so much he wanted to say to Danai, but she made it pretty obvious all day that she didn't want to hear it. He felt like an idiot for reacting so strongly to such a small innocent thing. He hadn't felt like that before, all his emotions flooded to the surface faster than he could get a handle on. He drove home cursing himself, wondering if she'd ever let him try and make it up to her.

 _Tell her not to go_

 _I ain't holding on no more_

 _Tell her something in my mind_

 _Freezes up from time to time_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance for this chapter, but please bear with the story. It will get better (or will it...)**

"For fuck sake" Andy muttered to himself as he pulled up to a long queue of traffic. He wanted get home, he was done with this day.

He opened the car window and inhaled deeply. Letting the thick sticky air fill his lungs did very little to calm him, but the low hum of the traffic and familiar Georgia evening sounds allowed his mind to drift away for a few moments as he waited for the traffic to move.

Nothing was soothing the weighty feeling in his stomach. The events of the day were still on his mind as he replayed the morning in his head for perhaps the hundredth time that day. He should have just laughed along with Christian and Lauren, should have just gently teased Danai like he would have done a year ago, should have played it off as the light hearted conversation that it was.

The phone ringing on the Bluetooth jolted him from his thoughts. He was surprised to see it was Danai calling.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hi. Where are you?"

"I'm still driving home...are you ok?"

"We need to talk."

If the make up trailer this morning had been a punch in the gut, this time her words felt like a stab wound. He knew what those four words meant. He knew exactly how that conversation was going to play out.

"Ok..." He didn't know what else to say, he felt the blood rushing in his ears, he could barely focus on the road ahead as the traffic crawled forward.

"Can you come over?"

"Uh...yeah I'll be there in 30 minutes."

She hung up. Grateful at least to get out of the line of cars, Andy took a U-turn at the next set of lights and drove to her house. He tried to organise his thoughts into coherent sentences.

"Hey" she said quietly as she opened the door.

"Hey" he noted that she still looked beautiful even after a full day of filming. He wanted to tell her but thought better of it.

"Can I come in?" He said instead.

She moved out of the way to let him past, he stood in the hallway waiting for her direction. She wordlessly made her way to the lounge and sat on the couch. He followed her and sat on the opposite end, trying to respect her personal space even though all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Look, about this morning, I'm sorry. I over reacted! I was a dick, I know I was."

"I know, I get it. It's not really that I wanted to talk about."

They both sat in silence for a second, she took a deep breath in and continued.

"You're amazing Andy. You're everything I ever wanted in a relationship. It's just..."

He tried to focus on what she was saying, the room was spinning and he could barely look at her.

"...it's just, where is this going?"

"I..." He trailed off, suddenly unable to form the words. " _Tell her! Tell her you want to be with her. Tell her you'll never ever let her go. Tell her she's the only one you'll ever want."_ His brain willed him. He lost the power of speach as she continued.

"...its just I've been doing a lot of thinking. You'll never move away from your kids. I know you wouldn't, I wouldn't want you to. It's part of what makes you so great is that your family comes first. But, I'm gonna be in New York, or LA, or wherever my work takes me. And when the show ends we won't be living in the same city for half the year. And I've been thinking so hard how we can make it work and I can't find a way. I can't find a solution that doesn't end with us getting hurt somewhere along the line."

He had been nodding along blankly, but suddenly aware of the silence. He knew this was the point where he needed to say something.

"Why now?" He forced out, his voice sounded weird.

"I've been thinking it for a while. I've just put it to the back of my mind. But I can feel myself falling for you, and I can't do it to myself. And I can't do it to you. And it will only get harder, if we go public and let everyone know then it's not just about us anymore."

"I'll visit you, wherever you are. You can visit me...we can make it work. I'll fly out to wherever you are even if it's just for a day. And I don't care about going public I'll shout it from the rooftops!" He knew how frantic and desperate he sounded, he didn't care.

"But is that how you'd want to live? Just waiting for a week here and a week there?"

"This can't be the end?" He felt his voice cracking now. And suddenly noticed the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

She shook her head.

"I don't want it to be, but I don't want us to hurt one another. I realised today that you are falling for me too, I realised that I have the power to hurt you and you to hurt me."

He moved nearer to her, he felt his eyes sting as he moved his hands to her face. He gently brushed away the tears. She held on to his hands as he kept them there, he leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. Just needing to feel her near to him. Neither of them moved for a while.

"What can I do?" He found himself saying.

She shook her head.

"Please...?" He begged.

Before he even knew where he was headed with his jumbled thoughts, they were kissing.

Andy didn't know who made the first move, all he knew was that he was devouring Danai's lips. Savouring their taste; salty from the tears. He pressed his mouth so hard against hers he felt like he was suffocating, but he couldn't stop. His tounge dove inside, dancing with hers as she opened her mouth willing him inside. It felt more frantic, hungrier than any of their other kisses.

He was on top of her now, his hand moving to it's favourite spot on her ass he pulled her close to him. Terrified to break their kiss for a second in case one of them came to their senses, he undid her jeans with one hand.

He slipped her thong to one side with his fingers, before slipping two inside her. He let out an involuntary moan noticing how wet she was. He moved his fingers inside her, enjoying the sensation of her walls clamping his fingers, her hips thrusting begging him to go deeper inside her.

Daring to break their kiss he moved his lips to her neck, planting lingering kisses there. He felt his cock growing harder as she continued to thrust against his fingers and he drove them deeper and deeper.

"Andy..." She suddenly whispered.

He stopped and looked at her, trying to catch his breath. Studying her face and once again marvelling at how beautiful she looked. She shook her head.

"I know." He said, moving back to the other side of the couch while she re-did her jeans.

"We can't."

"I know."

Andy knew he had to leave, it seemed so final suddenly. The burning feeling in his chest, the hollow feeling in his stomach. He ached to be on the other side of the couch with her.

"I'll go." He heard himself say.

" _Let me stay!"_ His brain screamed at him again _. "Let me hold you and kiss you. Let's pretend we never had this talk."_

Danai nodded.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." It sounded pathetic even as he said it. He stood up and walked towards the door, as his hand reached for the handle he heard her crying again.

"Just go." She said, as he turned around to go back to her.

Outside he stopped on the porch, he had been inside for less than half an hour but everything had changed. Twenty four hours ago he'd imagined growing old with Danai and now they were nothing. He blamed himself for giving her doubts that morning. Why hadn't he thought of anything better to say instead of sitting there dumbfounded. He knew that she had made up her mind, and that he wasn't going to change it. She was fiercly independent and he loved it about her. He would just be holding her back, he knew that to. And she was right, his life was wherever his family was. So why did it feel so wrong?

He willed his legs to walk towards his car and get in. His head was spinning and for the first time in a long time he felt completely alone. He sunk into the seat, tried to blink away the tears he felt building. In his head she ran back out to the car, told him it was a terrible mistake and they could make it work. In reality he was alone on her driveway and she was inside. He somehow found the energy to start the car and, on autopilot, he made his way home.

 _Tell her not to cry_

 _I just got scared that's all_

 _Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call_


	3. Chapter 3

Danai looked at her reflection in the mirror, checking her fifth outfit change. It was only a gathering at Norman's, but Andy would be there and she had barely seen him in the two weeks since they'd broken up. She wanted to look nice, not to show him what he was missing, but to give herself the confidence to be in the same room as him and not break.

So many times in the past two weeks she had wanted to call him, check he was ok, invite him over. She knew she shouldn't, and she knew she had made the right decision, but it still felt wrong. She hadn't expected to feel so deeply lost, they hadn't even been officially together. They hadn't even been seeing each other for that long, but it had been so intense that it felt like years.

She felt happy with her final outfit choice, a dark green dress that hugged her figure in all the right places. She coupled it with a deep red lipstick. With a final look in the mirror and a deep breath she drove to Norman's.

Her stomach felt like a knot, and she had a faint feeling of butterflies. It hurt to think about how similar the feeling was to when she went to see Andy at his hotel in London. She pulled up to the house, and felt a bit disappointed to not see Andy's car there yet. He normally was one of the first to arrive, especially to Norman's. Suddenly she realised that she didn't even know if he was going to come, she hadn't spoken to him and she knew he'd flown home last weekend. Maybe he was still there, he wasn't due on set until Wednesday and it was only Saturday.

Norman had openned the door already as he heard her pull up.

"Welcome" he said, arms spread wide.

She fixed her face into a wide smile and walked over to him. He drew her into a big hug.

"How are you?" She asked casually, even though it was not the real question she wanted to ask him.

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good."

"Liar." He said, quietly. They were still hugging. Andy had obviously told him everything.

"Everyone is through there" he continued, pointing to the garden. "Lemme go fix you a drink. What do you want?"

"Just a lemonade."

"You sure? I've made margaritas!"

"I'm driving!"

"Leave your car, come on..." He shrugged her off with a wave.

"Ok." She relented, without much convincing.

"Come help me make it." He led her into the kitchen.

He started mixing the drink with all the flourish of a professional cocktail maker.

"Looks like you don't need any help!"

"Pass me those limes, please."

He put it all in the blender and switched it on.

"You know you've broken Andy." He said, barely audible over the sound of the blender. His tone was light hearted, but the words touched a nerve.

"I'm sure he's fine." She tried to brush it off.

"Nah uh, his ping pong game is WAY off! I've beaten him like five times!"

"Well he'll find someone new I'm sure, and his ping pong game will be back on track."

He poured her drink into a glass and passed it to her.

"He doesn't want anyone else. You know that." He pulled himself up to sit on the side board.

"You're doing alright though?" He asked her.

"I mean, I will be."

"Yeah, you guys will be fine. Andy won't hold a grudge, he's the best!"

"I know."

She took her drink and they moved outside. She was greeted by happy, laughing faces and as she sat down next to Seth and Lauren she realised maybe it was a good thing Andy wasn't here. She needed a night to unwind and relax. She'd have a few drinks and forget about him for one night at least.

...

Danai had been at the party for around two hours, Norman had provided shots on the table which Josh and Seth had been making their way through. Danai was enjoying laughing at them, loosening up a bit and enjoying the cocktails. She didn't notice the doorbell ring, and Norman leave the table for a while.

"Ok ok ok!" Josh was saying, almost stumbling into the pool. "New game! New game!"

"Someone cut him off!" Shouted Jeff from the other end of the table. Josh tried to mumble his way through the rules of a confusing drinking game he wanted them all to play.

Danai was laughing when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Her stomach flip flopped as she looked up directly into Andy's wide smiling face. She became suddenly aware that she hadn't been touched by him since he'd walked out of her house that night two weeks ago.

"Hi." He smiled at her, she couldn't respond. She just smiled back at him.

He gave her shoulder a squeeze before he moved his hand, and made his way round the table saying his hello's and giving hugs, kisses and high-fives before Norman dragged him off for a game of ping pong.

Danai tried to shake off the emptiness left from his fleeting appearance in the garden. She laughed along at Josh getting more and more drunk, at Seth jumping in the pool fully clothed and at Christian teaching Jeff some new dance moves. But it was a different kind of laughter now, it felt fake and hollow. Lauren must have noticed because she came to sit down next to her, lightly putting her hand on Danai's arm.

"Have a shot with me." She offered, sweetly.

Danai took the shot, grimacing as it burned her throat.

"Ughh what is that?!" She winced.

"I don't even know?" Lauren was also wincing. They giggled.

"Look honey..." Lauren continued quietly. "You don't have to tell me the full story, you don't even have to tell me part of the story, but it doesn't take a genius to work out what's been going on."

"Yeah, I figured you'd guess eventually."

"I kind of cottoned on when I saw him come out of your trailer one day barely dressed and looking very dishevelled. But then it all seemed to stop."

"It has stopped now."

"Is it because of me and Christian joking about that night we went out? About your friend. I thought we'd gone too far, his face was like thunder!"

"No, it was just. We realised, or I realised, it won't work."

"Really? You would be great together."

"We would, but long term it just wouldn't work."

"Well yeah, if you have that attitude then it won't. He's a great guy you know..."

Danai nodded, she knew. She knew he was great and handsome and kind and made her feel so amazing and special. She knew she was a fool for prematurely ending it before letting it play out. Before she could dwell much more she heard Norman loudly shouting from behind her.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Still undefeated! . !"

Andy followed behind shaking his head.

"You've lost your touch, Lincoln." Josh teased.

"Anyone else wanna take me on?!" Norman seemed drunk on his victory.

"Hell yeah!" Came Lauren's voice from beside her, she squeezed Danai's hand before she jumped up to follow Norman taking her cocktail and leaving the seat next to her free.

Andy sat down next to Danai in the empty chair with his diet coke. He surveyed the scene in silence for a while, chuckling to himself occasionally. Danai always wondered how he felt during these nights. He didn't drink alcohol, it must be odd for him to just watch carnage unfold and everyone getting drunker and drunker. Andy always seemed to be having fun though, even tonight.

"How have you been?" She asked him.

"Mm hmm, good. You?" He said, not looking at her.

"Not bad. I heard you went home?"

"Yeah, flew back in today." She couldn't believe how good he looked for a man who had been travelling for hours.

"You must be tired."

"A bit." He smiled, looking at her now. He didn't say anything else for a while, but kept smiling at her.

"You look good tonight." He finally said.

"Thanks. So do you."

"I don't, I look like shit." He laughed. But he didn't, he was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. He didn't have his cap on, showcasing his newest Rick Grimes buzz cut.

They sat in silence again for a while, watching as Josh, Seth and Tom started a game of volleyball in the pool.

"Did you bring your swimsuit?" He asked her.

"No."

"Shame."

He turned to face her as he said it, he had a twinkle in his eye which made her blush slightly. She hoped he hadn't noticed. She also hoped he wasn't planning to get into the pool. She could feel the effects of the alcohol loosening her inhibitions and if he took his shirt off she knew it would be game over for her will power.

"Do I get a proper hug?" She asked him, trying to sound casual and non-flirty.

Wordlessly he wrapped his arms around her, she leaned into his broad chest and enjoyed how safe she felt in his arms. She rested her head on him and he pulled her closer. The gentle thud of his heart made her body relax for the first time in a long time and she breathed deeply, wanting to inhale his familiar scent. He eventually released his arms, rubbing her back as he leaned back in his seat.

"I've missed you." He said quietly, looking down.

"Me too." She replied.

"Hey Andy!" Tom shouted before either of them had a chance to say anything else. "We need a fourth player! You coming?"

"Yeah!"

And there it was, Danai's mouth fell open as he removed his shirt. If at all possible, his chest and abs had become more toned and more beautiful than before. He unbuttoned his jeans to reveal a garish bright yellow pair of swim shorts. But Danai didn't even care, she was too focused on the muscles in his back and shoulders as he dived into the pool.

Norman and Lauren came back out, it became obvious from Norman's sulking face and Lauren's smile that his losing streak was over. Lauren sat back down next to Danai.

"Want a shot ladies?" Asked Norman as he poured three out. All pretence of cocktail making had been abandoned as he used the tequila for a much more direct hit.

"Urghhh! Why did I do that again?" Laughed Danai as her eye twitched from the lemon.

"I don't even know why I suggested that!" Said Norman, but also poured another three.

"It gets worse!...it gets worse each time." Screamed Lauren.

They surveyed the game for a while. It might have been her imagination but Danai swore that Andy kept looking at her, whenever he scored a point or landed a particularly good shot she felt his eyes flutter towards her.

"Let's go and get some real drinks." Danai suggested and her and Lauren went to move into the kitchen as Andy emerged from the pool.

"Andy's been working out!" Lauren said to Danai, in a drunken whisper so loud that she might as well have said it directly too him.

"Mmhmm." Said Danai as she pushed Lauren inside.

"I'll make us some cocktails." Suggested Lauren, as she poured an odd concoction of spirits into the cocktail mixer.

"That looks... interesting." Danai laughed, grabbing some lemonade and cranberry juice to at least soften the blow.

"What are you making?" Andy's voice was suddenly behind them.

"A screaming orgasm!" Giggled Lauren.

Andy raised his eyebrows in amusement as he walked over.

"You're doing it wrong. Clearly you've never had one."

"Show me how Andy!" Lauren was in fits of giggles now. Danai smiled at her playful flirting. Andy looked directly at Danai with his piercing blue eyes.

"I can't remember how, it's been so long." Danai swore she saw the twinkle in his eye again as he said it.

"Here, look, maybe I'll pour some of this mixture away and we can start a fresh one." He gently took the shaker full of spirits away from Lauren. Danai smiled through her drunken haze, loving his caring side coming out.

"How about sex on the beach!" Lauren laughed.

"Now that one I can remember. Danai, pass me the cranberry juice!" She did as he asked, suddenly becoming aware that he was dressed only in a towel and that she could see a flash of yellow on the table outside meaning he was completely naked under there.

In her drunken state she forgot to remove her eyes from Andy's crotch which she had been gazing at. He caught her looking, and smirked at her. Lauren managed to interrupt the moment by falling off her heels from a standing position.

"Woah, darling." Andy said as he caught her. "Maybe just some water for you."

He sat her on the couch with some water and offered Danai the cocktail they'd made.

"No thanks, I've had enough."

He passed her a glass of water too and she sat down next to Lauren.

"LC, lemme get dressed I'll drive you home ok?"

"Ok." She said, sleepily.

Andy went to the garden to say his goodbyes and get his clothes back on.

"Do you love Andy?" Asked Lauren, suddenly very drunk from the cocktails and shots.

"Well, yeah! Do you?" Was all Danai could think to answer.

"Not in the same way you do. He loves you too, you know."

Andy came back into the room, followed by Norman. Danai felt certain they had heard the last part of the conversation.

"Can't believe you're leaving so soon you lightweight!" Norman chucked at Lauren.

"Shhhh...I'm tired." Lauren said, trying to stand up.

"Tell you what, jump on. You're getting a piggy back." Said Norman, squatting in front of her. She climbed on and they made their way outside.

Andy and Danai stood in the living room. Neither wanting to be the first to break the silence.

"Are we filming together next week?" Andy finally said.

"Yeah, Thursday." Danai felt sick as she suddenly realised it was a kissing scene.

"Oh yeah." She could tell by his face that Andy had just remembered too.

"I'll see you Thursday then."

"Do you want...I can take you home too...if you want?"

"Yes please." She said, against her better judgement.

 _Tell her something in my heart_

 _Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd._


	4. Chapter 4

Andy didn't say much as he drove Lauren and Danai home. They were in the back laughing with each other. Andy smiled at the sound of Danai's laugh, he loved how she laughed with her entire upper body.

"Drop me off first please Andy." Came Lauren's voice from behind him.

"Alright."

"See! I got you girl!" She said to Danai in what Andy assumed she thought was a quiet whisper. He chuckled to himself.

"Here you go." He said, finally pulling up outside Lauren's appartment block.

"You need a hand upstairs?" Danai asked her.

"No I'm fine. See you next week, LOVE you guys." Lauren blew kisses as she exited the car.

"Bye." Andy yawned as he kept a watchful eye on Lauren, now without shoes on, making her way towards her appartment block.

He turned to Danai. "You gonna move up front?"

"Mmhmm." She got out the back and moved to the passenger side of the car.

They didn't speak as he drove the short distance to her house. Outside, she hesitated before unbuckling her seat belt. He turned the engine off and shifted position in his seat to look at her.

"Are you happy, with everything?" He eventually asked her.

"That's a loaded question."

"It wasn't meant to be. Just...do you feel like you made the right decision?"

"I don't know, Andy."

He didn't want to question her further, he didn't know why he even asked her after they had a perfectly fine evening together. She still wasn't getting out the car.

"Do you want to come in?" She finally asked. "Or are you too tired?"

The answer to both questions was yes, but he was never one to pass up the opportunity to spend more time with her. He nodded and openned his door, his palms were sweaty as if they were on their very first date. He walked round to open her door and helped her out of the car. As she fumbled with her keys, her gait slightly unsteady, he reminded himself that she had drunk quite a bit of alcohol.

"Shall we order a pizza?" She asked, smiling as if it was the most devious plan she could think of.

"Sure thing."

"That one we had in London was nice!"

"Yeah, unfortunately Danai we're actually in Atlanta..." He flopped down onto the couch, lying back

"Shush...I know." She playfully threw a cushion at him.

She ordered through the app on her phone, before lying down on the couch and squeezing next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. He felt his breathing quicken as she turned to face him.

"All I know...is I like this right here." She whispered.

"Mmmhmm." Was all he could muster in response, his brain foggy from feeling her body against his.

"I've hated these past couple of weeks. I've felt so empty, so alone." He knew that some of it was the alcohol talking, but he chose to believe her.

"Me too. Norman's probably told you how I showed up crying at his house the night before I flew home?"

"No?"

"Well, that ones out of the bag now." He laughed it off.

"I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for, you were just doing the right thing."

"Is it the right thing?"

"Not for me." He whispered. In spite of himself, he leaned forward to kiss her. She met his lips with hers. It was gentle and slow, their lips barely parting. She pulled away, but she was smiling. She absent-mindedly stroked the top of his neck where his curls used to be, sending shivers down his body.

"Sorry." He broke the silence. "I shouldn't have done that. I don't kiss drunk women."

"I'm not drunk."

"Drunk enough that I'd be taking advantage. Look, I should go."

"You need to help me eat the pizza I ordered!"

"Ok." He relented, settling back next to her.

"I'm not drunk." She reiterated. She turned her body to face him, her hand on his hip she drew their bodies closer together. He ran his hand down her back, resting it at the base of her spine he stroked gently.

Their faces were so close together that he barely noticed when their lips touched again. He instinctively parted his lips, and quickly found her tounge with his. She tasted amazing, he hungrily devoured her bottom lip in between both of his. She moaned into his mouth as his tounge dove in again. Shifting position, he was on top of her now.

He knew he should stop, he needed to take control but as her hips rose to meet his and he lifted up her dress he knew any attempt to stop would be futile. He was already rock hard and Danai's gentle moans did nothing to remedy the situation.

"Stay with me tonight?" She breathed.

He didn't trust himself to speak, he just nodded.

The doorbell brought them back to earth.

"You'll have to get that." He breathed, gesturing to his very obvious arousal.

She looked stunning tonight, he noticed as she re-adjusted her green dress and walked to get the door. He suddenly realised he was holding his breath watching her walk away, it was only as she came back in armed with the pizza box that his breathing regained it's normal rhythm.

"I chose pepperoni." She said, proudly.

"An excellent choice."

She sat opposite him on the couch, hooked her legs over his and rested the pizza box in between them.

"I'm sorry I made you cry." She said suddenly.

"I'll get over it."

"I see!"

"No no! I mean, I'll live. Not I'll get over you! I'll never get over you." He once again cursed his stupid mouth.

"I don't want you to."

"What? Ever? That might be awkward."

"I don't want you to get over me because I want us to be together."

The slice of pizza Andy was eating suddenly became dry and hard to swallow. He felt dumbstruck just repeatedly chewing while she waited for him to say something.

"We can work it out." She continued. "If that's what you want?"

"I do." He had finally managed to swallow his mouthful. "Should we talk about this tomorrow?"

"I'm not..."

"I know I know, you're not drunk." He rested his hand on her knee. "But we're both kinda tired, and I wanna talk about it when I'm 100% sure we both remember."

He moved the pizza box from their laps and onto the coffee table. In one swift movement he stood up from beneath her and offered her his hand.

"Shall we go to bed?" He said as he lifted her to her feet, and scooped her up in his arms.

"Andy!" She giggled as she clung to his neck.

"Shhh...don't make me drop you." He said as he climbed the stairs.

"Good job you've been working out so much."

"Well I'm glad you noticed." He laughed as they reached the bedroom and he put her down gently on the bed.

"You still have a bunch of clothes here, also your toothbrush is in the bathroom." She opened her top drawer, he took out a pair of boxers and t shirt and headed to the bathroom.

Though he hated looking in the mirror, he caught sight of his reflection after brushing his teeth. He had the biggest cheshire cat grin on his face. He didn't want to assume that Danai had meant everything she said, but the hope she gave him made him feel happier than he had at any point in the past two weeks.

He returned to her bedroom to see that she had changed into a vest top and pyjama shorts.

"How do you always look so beautiful?" He asked, rubbing the top of her arm as she passed him on the way to the bathroom.

He got into bed on the side he used to sleep on when he stayed over, it felt as though nothing had changed but he had to keep reminding himself that it had. He didn't want to get carried away and end up back at square one tomorrow.

Danai breezed back into the room and into bed, she got under the duvet and pulled it up by her chin.

"Could you turn the light off?" She smiled.

Andy leaned over her to turn the light off.

"Yes, my queen." He mocked.

"Ooh I like that, can you call me that all the time."

"I will not do that."

She laughed and let out the duvet a little, allowing him to move over to her side and envelope her in a hug. She rested her hands on his chest, though she didn't need protecting at all Andy loved making her feel safe and secure.

"You alright?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah." She moved her hands down his torso until they were resting at the top of his boxers, she lifted his shirt and ran her fingertips along the waistline.

Though she kept insisting she wasn't drunk, Andy knew Danai had drunk a lot of alcohol. Especially considering her small frame and the fact she usually had no more than a glass of wine. He ached to be with her in that way again, but his conscience took over.

"Darling, we shouldn't." He said gently.

"Ok." She said, she sounded hurt.

"Not that I don't want to, just...not like this."

"I know." She said, from the darkness. She moved away from him to the other side of the bed.

"Shall I go?" He whispered.

She said nothing, but reached out to grab his hand. He squeezed hers in return and it wasn't long before the jet lag took over and he fell into a deep sleep.

 _Tell her what was wrong_

 _I sometimes think too much_

 _But say nothing at all_

 _And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews :) The song is 'Tell Her This' by Del Amitri, got a couple of messages about it and realised I hadn't said that anywhere. Hope you enjoy the ending**.

Danai woke to the sun streaming through her bedroom window, and to Andy's arm draped over her. She smiled. They had fallen asleep on opposite sides of the bed, but somehow found their way to each other in the night. She moved closer to him, and pulled his arm tighter around her.

"Hi." He said, sleepily, drawing her closer to him.

"You ok?" She asked, nestling into the crook of his arm.

"Mmhmm, you?"

"Yeah."

"Hows your head?" He laughed.

"Was I that bad?" She groaned.

"Not at all, you were charming as usual."

"Thanks for not...you know, last night." She wondered why she felt bashful all of a sudden. She was grateful that she wasn't looking directly at his face, into those deep blue eyes.

"No worries. I would never..."

"I know."

"Not that I didn't want to." He planted a kiss at the base of her neck, and interlocked her fingers with his. His thumb caressing hers slowly up and down. She felt her breathing grow shallow as he continued to kiss her neck.

Andy shifted position, causing her to roll onto her back. There they were, those piercing eyes. She studied his face, the beard a little longer than she had been used to. His shorter hair perfectly framing his face...those cheekbones.

"You ok?" He whispered, cupping her face with his hand. His eyes flickered downwards, the faintest smile on his face.

He barely gave her a chance to nod in response before he kissed her. The kind of kiss she felt all the way into her fingertips, she pushed her body close to his needing to feel connected to him. He reciprocated by widening his lips, inviting her tongue which she happily obliged.

He let out a moan as he met her tongue with his, increasing the pressure on her lips as his hand moved slowly down from the side of her face. He moved the strap of her vest top down over one shoulder before doing the same on the other side. Their lips never breaking contact she shifted position to allow him to pull her top down.

She loved the feeling of his warm hands moving down her body, he slid one inside her shorts pulling her towards him and massaging her ass cheek. Careful not to rush things, but also desperate to feel closer to him, Danai broke their kiss to remove Andy's t shirt. She pulled her vest and shorts down and kicked them aside.

She gently pushed him down onto the bed, where he lay smiling, happy to let her take control. She straddled him, aligning herself with his cock which was straining against his boxers. He threw his head back, biting his lip as she ran her fingernails down his torso.

She bent down to kiss his neck, taking her time as each kiss elicited a soft moan. She moved downwards, kissing his chest, circling his nipple with her tongue. His hands once again found her ass, which he grabbed to move her up and down against his hard dick.

"Fuck." He whispered as her kisses reached the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them slowly off, his cock springing to attention already rock hard.

She moved her hand up and down his shaft before lowering her lips to meet the tip. She swirled her tongue around the head, licking her lips to savour his salty taste. His hips bucked with her movements as she pumped her hand up and down, keeping in time with her mouth which was now bobbing up and down. She paused for a second before sliding her lips down as far as she could along his length, enjoying the guteral sound that emenated from Andy's mouth as she felt his cock hit the back of her throat.

His hands gripped the bed spread beneath him as she took him in deeper this time, swallowing against him and allowing him to push himself further down her throat. She held onto his thighs, gently digging her nails in as she slid her mouth up and down again. She felt his muscles tightening under her grip as he tried to maintain control.

"Stop." He eventually breathed.

She obliged and made her way back upwards to him. She kissed him, he was frantically devouring her lips in between his. His tongue shooting in and out of her mouth, she could still taste his cock as she sucked on his bottom lip, biting gently as he pulled away.

He moved his body round, taking her with him and lying her down in front of him. He wasted no time making his way to her wet pussy. His tounge found her opening with ease, and his fingers followed hungrily after. His plump lips sucked gently on her clit as his fingers worked inside her. She loved how easily he found the exact spot that made her weak.

"Oh my god." She moaned, throwing her head back.

Andy didn't speed up, moving his tounge tantalisingly slow against her clit. She could feel the pleasure eminating from her core as he devoured her, she was dripping wet. He was moaning against her clit, driving her wild.

"Turn over." He growled.

She wasted no time in doing so, raising herself to her knees. Almost immediately she felt him enter her. His cock sliding in easily with her wetness. He paused for a second to give her time to adjust. He began to thrust slowly, his hands spread accross both ass cheeks.

"You feel amazing." His voice was deeper than she'd ever heard it, and thick with desire.

It didn't take long before he quickened his pace, his finger tips digging into her ass. She could feel every inch of his cock inside her, grinding against her sweet spot. She knew he wouldn't last long and neither would she. She felt her orgasm building as he pulled her hips towards him, she bit her lip as she felt the warm feeling swell. She gripped the end of the bed as the waves of pleasure crashed over her, she felt herself letting out a series of involuntary moans.

Andy held her as she came, deliberately slowing his thrusts to delay his own orgasm. He pulled out and gently pulled her onto her back, he slipped inside her again. His arms wrapped around her, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She could feel his breathing ragged and his chest heaving as he neared his climax.

Danai kissed and sucked his neck, drawing her legs up around his body to help deepen his thrusts. I'd she wasn't so spent, his low moans would have driven her to a second orgasm as he succumbed to the pleasure. He released inside of her, keeping up with his thrusts until he reached the point of near collapse.

He rolled off her onto the bed. Neither of them spoke for a while as they let their breathing return to a normal rate. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed his forehead.

"I fucking love you." He said into her chest.

Danai knew he hadn't meant to say it, his face looked like he had shocked himself (which was not uncommon for Andy.) He rolled away from her groaning at himself.

"Urgh...I didn't mean...Not really...but actually... I guess...I do. For fuck sake." He was floundering, his face was turning red as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"I meant it all." She reciprocated, saving him from himself. "Everything I said last night."

"Do you remember what you said?" He sounded nervous, peeking at her through a tiny gap in between his fingers.

"Of course! I wasn't that drunk!" She playfully slapped his arm.

He hugged her, throwing almost his entire weight onto her as he did so.

"You'll have me back then?"

"Yes if you stop crushing me!"

He eased off, drawing her in so their faces were level.

"I do love you." He said earnestly.

"Shhh...don't ruin it." She kissed him gently.

He laughed and tightened his grip, she sunk into his chest and smiled. She was home again.

 _Tell her not to go_

 _I ain't holding on no more_

 _Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her._


End file.
